Star DxD: The Force Awakens
by Shidou Haruka
Summary: The Jedi Order was all but destroyed in the aftermath of Order 66. With nothing left for them to do but hide, three young Jedi explore the unknown regions of the galaxy and was sucked in by a black hole. Now finding themselves in a new world, the three Jedi must deal with matters of Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. May the Force be with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: Into the Dark**

 _-Jedi Temple, Order 66-_

 _"_ _No…"_

 _The young Jedi Master felt deep sorrow and pain through the force as he drop to his knee and nearly wail. He could feel the life disappearing throughout the temple as sounds of battle began to reach him. The Jedi had been betrayed._

 _"_ _Master, what is happening?"_

 _His Padawan asked. The brown haired young boy who is only fifteen years old does not possess the same amount of discipline and insight that he possess and fail to understand the underlying meaning to this attack on the Jedi Temple. The youn Jedi Master who is only twenty four years old knew what is happening very clearly._

 _The Revenge of the Sith is upon them._

 _It is not hard to conclude considering the dark presence of a Sith Lord emanating from a part of the temple, the part where Jedi lives seems to be extinguished in an alarmingly fast rate. The Master closes his eyes and a speck of tear came out. The door to the training chamber opens and clone troopers come rushing in. His Padawan, sensing the danger, drew his lightsaber and ignite it with a hiss. The clones were about to fire when the Master rose from his position and with a wave of his hand sends them all flying to the wall hard with the Force._

 _"_ _Keep your lightsaber ignited. We'll about to receive more company."_

 _The Master warns while the Padawan nodded. Like he said, more Clone Troopers of the 501_ _st_ _Legion came with blaster rifles trained on them. The apprentice leapt behind them and decapitates three Troopers while the Master uses the Force to knock aside the remaining Troopers but more are approaching. Knowing the layout of the temple well, the Master brought down the ceiling to block the Troopers' path. Despite the betrayal, the Jedi Master is not comfortable in cutting down the soldiers that have served beside him for years, although he knew he cannot avoid it forever._

 _The brown robed and hooded Jedi Master sighed. He had only received his Mastery a month ago and in two or three years he would recommend his apprentice for Knighthood. The war is also ending with Count Dooku dead and General Grievous on the run and hunted down by Obi-Wan Kenobi._

 _Who knew things could become so wrong so suddenly. His apprentice follows him from behind, still holding his lightsaber in tight grip. What they need to do now is survive. The Padawan dispatch more clones along the way while the Master stick to using the Force to knock down more Troopers. Together, the pair is a formidable force that disables Clones as quickly as the Sith Lord dispatch the Jedis. It doesn't take them long to find themselves encountering another Jedi._

 _"_ _Master Y…"_

 _"_ _Serra, where is Master Drallig?"_

 _Serra Keto was about to greet the Jedi Master but he cut her off, more interested in finding out where his fellow Jedi Master are, though he has a good idea already._

 _"…_ _My Master is preparing to face the Sith Lord."_

 _The Jedi Master sighs. He will have to join him. He can't leave him alone. It's not that he doubt the Jedi Battlemasters' ability but the more the merrier as they say. And this is a Sith Lord they're talking about. There's a reason why they're so hard to kill even if there are usually only two of them. Such is the result of the Rule of Two._

 _"_ _And what about you? Where are you going?"_

 _He asks Serra._

 _"_ _I'm going to delay the Sith Lord until my Master's preparations are complete."_

 _She answered. The young Jedi Master nodded. But suddenly he sensed a warning through the Force and held out his hand. He stops a bunch of rubles that were being hurled at them. He held the rubbles mid-air and cast them aside._

 _"…_ _Serra, Issei, leave."_

 _"_ _But Master!"_

 _"_ _It's my job to stop him. I will hold him back"_

 _"_ _No!"_

 _The Jedi Master yelled at them._

 _"…_ _I need you two to do something. There are still younglings taking refuge in the council room. Padawan Irina is also there to guard them but she can't hold out all the troopers alone. Retrieve them and lead their escape. Their life takes priority. Go!"_

 _The Jedi Master push them away with the Force and then collapse the ceiling, trapping himself and the Sith Lord… for now. The Master then turn towards the Sith Lord that is leading the attack on the temple. He pull down his hood, revealing his brown hair and blue eyes now filled with sorrow. He cries as he look straight at the cruel yellow eyes of the new Sith Lord, someone he knew quite well._

 _"_ _Is it really you, Anakin?"_

 _"_ _Yoshino."_

 _"_ _You… You've fallen to the Dark Side. How can you do this? How can you kill your Jedi brethren in cold blood?"_

 _Anakin Skywalker did not answer his question. He just look at the young Jedi Master coldly and ignite his blue lightsaber. Seeing that there is no reasoning with Anakin, Yoshino drew his own lightsaber. That clash would be the last time the two meet and the last time Jedi Master Yoshino was ever seen._

* * *

-Somewhere in Space-

"Aaahhh!"

Issei screamed as he got out of his bed drenched in cold sweat. He saw it again, that nightmare, that day he would never forget for the rest of his life. Because he cannot sleep after seeing that dream again, he decided to meditate to calm his nerves. It has become a common occurrence for the past year since they were on the run from the Empire.

"Ise?"

Issei was broken out of his trance by the voice of Irina. The girl is the one who is currently piloting their ship. They went in shifts, the three of them. Him, Irina, and Serra Keto. They have stayed together after the assault on Jedi Temple. They used to have Younglings with them but had dropped them with Master Yoda when they meet up with the Grand Master and Master Kenobi who survives Order 66.

It was supposed to be just him and Irina but Serra decided to come with them saying that she can't leave them alone after what they've been through, especially with what they have in mind. They are setting their course beyond the Galaxy, even further than the Outer Rim though on the opposite direction of the Outbound Flight.

"Hey, Irina."

Issei greeted the girl who had been his childhood friend for as long as he can remember. At least one thing that remain constant in his life.

He and Irina were street rats in some backwater planet. They were always together since they were young. Their parents were gone and both of them can barely remember their faces. One day, Jedi Knight Yoshino and Jedi Knight Malkuth came and found them. Feeling Irina's strong presence in the light side of the Force, Jedi Knight Malkuth wanted to take her back to Coruscant. He never looked at Issei at all because Issei, despite also being a force sensitive, tend to let emotion get the better of him and is more aligned to the Dark Side.

It was Jedi Padawan Yoshino, the man who would become his future Master, who would take him in despite Knight Malkuth's protest. He is a kind and understanding man who believes in people's inherent goodness. That is not to say that he is naïve but he is the most understanding man Issei had ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Thanks to him, he is a Jedi. Thanks to him, he can still be with Irina.

And now he's gone.

Irina could feel Issei's pain and sadness through the Force. But even without it, Irina knew what Issei is thinking. She knows him too well to not notice.

"Still thinking about 'that'?"

Issei nodded. He can never lie to Irina even if he wants to. Irina then went to sit beside him on his bed and put a hand on his shoulder. Issei smiles. Just a single touch, even without the use of any Force ability, managed to calm him down. Irina's presence is what kept him from the Dark Side since the fall of the Jedi Order, the fall of his Master. Her presence in the Light Side is so strong that by being near her alone made him feel at peace.

"I still see it Irina, everything."

"It has been a year. Master Yoshino wouldn't want you to be like this."

"Yes… he won't. He will call me a stupid Padawan and take me to meditate for hours."

Issei chuckled lightly, remembering what his Master like to punish him with. Meditation is fine and all but doing it for more than twelve hours straight is not normal. And as a man of action, Issei hates being kept still, which makes it a great punishment for him. He could swear that his Master loves to meditate as much as Master Yoda, perhaps even more.

The atmosphere turns lighter as Issei began remembering some better days… until the ship shook heavily.

"What the…"

"An attack?"

Issei and Irina got up to their feet and immediately rushed outside. They found Serra trying her hardest to control the ship but it's useless as the ship kept shaking. But it's not an enemy attack like they thought.

"What is that?"

Irina had to ask when she look outside the cockpit. There in front of them and their ship is a large swirling black portal not unlike a black hole.

"That thing is what's pulling us in! The hyperspace suddenly got cut off and that thing appear."

"Can we do something about it?"

Issei asked. Serra shook her head.

"No, the gravity pull is just too strong. If we fight against it, the ship will just be torn apart!"

"Oh bugger."

Issei said as he curses the Force inwardly for who knows how many times since Order 66. The light freighter they're using was swallowed by the black hole, the three Jedi unable to do anything to escape.

* * *

"Ugh, reminds me of that time that Master left me to deal with a Bull Rancor."

Issei groaned as he try to stand up. He shook his head a few times to try to get rid of the dizziness. His body is in pain but at least he didn't feel anything broken. After having his vision restored and not seeing just blurs, Issei checked his surrounding, expecting to see the ruined cockpit of their freighter.

He didn't see it.

Instead he saw both Irina and Sera sprawled on the ground not far from him. He try to look around some more and saw nothing, no signs of their ship ever crash-landing, not even a single piece of junk that could be identified as fragment of a starship.

"By the Force, what happened to us?"

Issei asked no one in particular. But he let the matter slide for now. What is important are Irina and Serra. He went to them and woke them up with a wave of the Force. The two of them woke up feeling disoriented but fine for the most part. No wounds or internal injury. Their lightsabers are also with them. After letting them regain their senses, they began to talk about what is happening.

"Where are we?"

Irina voiced the question that's on their mind. They are on a roadside, a rather primitive one if the materials were of any indication. So they're on a planet that has not yet gone to the stars but is perhaps halfway. Not advanced enough but not very primitive either. None of them recognize a planet with that characteristic in the known galaxy. Then again, they did fly past the unknown regions.

"I bet you fifty credits that we're in another galaxy."

"Well, we did go past the unknown region. That hole must've transported us here. It's fortunate that we didn't die."

True that it's one thing they could be grateful of. Issei was prepared to die when they encountered that black hole. It looks like things turn out perfectly fine… well, not really fine. Their ship is nowhere in sight and he doubt that this world accepts Republic credit as money. But at least they're alive and that's what matters.

"Alright, first order of business would be to learn about this world's civilization. We'll need to blend in."

"That is an idea. We can think about what to do after familiarizing ourselves with this world."

Issei and Serra are in agreement. Strangely enough, Irina is silent on the matter. When he turns to his long time friend, Issei saw her looking at something far away. Suddenly, Irina broke into a sprint. Issei and Serra follows her when they felt it, a disturbance in the Force and the presence of the Dark Side.

"No!"

They heard Irina scream. When Serra and Issei caught up with Irina, they saw what made her scream. A young boy is being stabbed by a winged humanoid. The winged humanoid carries the presence of the Dark Side, and that is enough reason for Issei to move. Using the Force to enhance his speed, Issei appear in front of the winged humanoid with lightsaber in hand. The blue blade came to life and in a split second his blade is embedded in the chest of the winged humanoid. He slashed and the dark side user is cut in two.

"You're quick to take action and kill, just as usual."

Serra noted, though she can't blame Issei, knowing that she could sometimes be as impulsive, especially towards dark side users. Irina though did not care about that. She went straight to the boy who was stabbed, hoping to safe him. When she came to his side, she gasped. The other two Jedi join them and when they saw his face, they are also surprised.

It is the face of Issei himself.

"What in the… he's… me?"

Issei is the one most surprised by the similarity. Everything about the two of them is so similar that it's eerie. Suddenly, the boy stir and his eyes open for a while. Irina tries to apply some healing but it's already futile. She cried as she realize that the boy couldn't be saved unless they took him to a life support tank soon which they don't have. The boy try to reach out with his hand to Irina.

But instead, his hand found its way to Issei.

And the boy remembers nothing more as bright light engulfed the two of them.

* * *

Hyoudou Issei, infamously known as one of the perverted trio, woke up from his sleep somehow feeling much better than he had ever been. He let out one last big yawn before stretching his body and got up from his bed. The first thing he do is tidy up his bed. Then he went to wash himself and brush his teeth. All in all it's just a normal morning.

It was not until he got out from the bathroom and look out from the window that he found something wrong. The sun is just rising.

"Eh?"

The teen let out a sound of disbelief. He look at the clock and saw that it's still a few more hours until school. It's still dawn and this is when he start realizing that something is very wrong with him. He just realized that he didn't wake up to the sound of his anime alarm clock and also he never tidy up his bed so early in the morning.

And he definitely never woke up at sunrise.

"What the… is it because of that dream?"

Issei asked himself. He had this dream about being stabbed by his girlfriend, Yuuma, and then in his dying moment he saw a girl crying for him and someone who look very eerily like himself together with the girl. That is why he came to the conclusion that it was a dream. There's no way his girlfriend would ask him to die and then a random girl came crying for him. And he definitely couldn't have seen his doppelganger in his final moment.

"Ugh, maybe I should cut down on the porn or that might really happen… wait, what?"

Issei couldn't believe what he was saying. Cutting down on porn? That's like saying he will only eat once a day for the rest of his life! Now he's certain that something is wrong with him. Come to think of it, his body felt lighter than ever and more toned.

'Have you come to term with reality yet?'

A sudden voice from beside him made Issei jump in surprise. There sitting on his bed is a…

"Aaahh! A ghost!"

'I'm not a ghost! I'm still alive for your information.'

There sitting on his bed is a translucent figure that looks very much like a ghost would and he looks like him. The figure wore some kind of robe Issei had never seen before.

'So, it's nice to meet you, Hyoudou Issei. I'm Issei, the owner of the body you're currently in. Since we'll be seeing each other a lot from now on, let's try to get along.'

"…what?"

* * *

 **And so goes another one of my madness. This is a teaser, for now. Just got this brilliant idea about making Issei and Irina a Jedi. I was thinking about having Issei and Irina somehow transported to A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Far Away but this version seems more interesting. Jedi Issei is a native of the Galactic Republic. An alternate version of Issei who became a Jedi. Irina is his childhood friend. If I have to say, they're somewhat like Ren and Nora from RWBY in terms of relation and past. Takes place a year after Revenge of the Sith. If this continue far, we'll be seeing NJO characters. I refuse to call the new movie trilogy as canons! For me, the Expanded Universe will always be the true Star Wars canon in my heart! That is the will of the Force!**

 **So DxD Issei never called for Rias in this story and he died… physically at least. Jedi Issei and DxD Issei will be sharing a body and switching around. You'll know which one is which. One is a pervert while the other is a Jedi. Boosted Gear? Who knows where it is now. Does the will of the Force also transfer Boosted Gear to Jedi Issei's body? We'll see. The environment of DxD will of course change the three Jedi here and… ohh I'm gonna have lots of fun when Shidou Irina meets Jedi Irina. Maybe some other characters will join the New Jedi Order… not Luke's Jedi Order but Earth's Jedi Order.**

 **Harem obviously, that or the pairing will be Issei x Serra Keto x Jedi Irina. It will be hard to be monogamous while sharing his body with the soul of his alternate self who is a good-hearted pervert.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Settling Down**

"…what?"

Is the only reaction Hyoudou Issei could give when he saw a ghostly replica of himself greeting him. He wore the exact same robe he saw in his dreams which means…

"That's no dream… that's reality."

'You catch on quick. That's good. Then again, you are using my brain so that shouldn't come as a surprise.'

"Wait, what?"

'You're dead, killed by that creature known as a fallen angel.'

"Uhh, a fallen angel? Are you serious?"

'Yes. I had a good chat with Ddraig and learn a few interesting things.'

Okay, now Issei's head is… no, his head is not spinning actually. Usually he would've gotten a headache with so much info dumping but not now. He is even processing them calmly. Everything is so weird.

"What happened then? If I died, why am I still alive and you're the ghost?"

'That… is an interesting matter.'

* * *

-last night-

 _When the light died out, Irina saw that nothing had changed… at first glance. Suddenly Issei, the one beside her, slump down unconscious. Irina almost panicked, thinking that something happened to him._

 _"_ _Ugh, my head hurts."_

 _Irina heard Issei groan in annoyance. But the voice didn't come from his body. Instead, it came from behind her. Irina turn around to see another Issei, this one looking like a spirit, shaking his head. Irina and Serra gaped at the sight as they look alternatively between the ghostly Issei and his body. The ghostly Issei eventually notice them looking at him._

 _"_ _Hmm? What are you two looking at?"_

 _"_ _Issei, you're…"_

 _Serra couldn't form her words well as she pointed at him with shocked expression. Issei, confused at her reaction, look down and saw himself looking ethereal. And then he saw his body in Irina's arms. Things began to click in his brain (?). He took a deep breath, forcing down the panic he's feeling. It won't do well for him to panic now. Just like his Master taught him, all matters should be considered carefully in a calm state of mind if he wants to find an answer._

 _Issei reach out with the force to his body. He felt a presence inside of it, two presences. His body is not empty. Next he look to where his look-alike's body is supposed to be in and found that there's nothing left of it but clothes. He again probe his body with the force and can now clearly feel that one of the presence in his body is familiar… or he felt like it should be familiar. But if what he's thinking is right, then it should be obvious why it's familiar._

 _"_ _Well, it appears that when I touched my counterpart, something happened. He did not become one with the Force but instead entered my body. This is probably the result of that."_

 _Issei concluded._

 _"_ _That… is that even possible?"_

 _Serra said in disbelief and wonder. Irina closed her eyes and felt what Issei had meant. There is an identical presence in Issei's body along with one other which Irina wonders but she focuses on the more familiar presence. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought that it was Issei himself._

 _"_ _The Force works in mysterious ways. This appears similar to possession but different. I believe this phenomenon happens because he is similar to you or even another you entirely."_

 _Irina theorized. Issei nodded, accepting the explanation. There's no better theory he could think of. When you found yourself in an unknown situation, keep your mind open for all possibility. That was what his Master always said. And when you found yourself alive and in a mysterious place after being swallowed by a black hole, anything goes._

 _"_ _This is unbelievable."_

 _Serra muttered._

 _"_ _Our own situation is already unbelievable Serra. Let's just keep an open mind and assess our situation."_

 _Irina suggested. The eldest of the three Jedi nodded. Issei then thought of something. He reach out with both the Force and his spectral body to his physical body. He touched his body and suddenly he disappear. A second later, Issei found himself back to his physical body. It looks like his theory is correct. He got up and look at his hands. He also touch his body to make sure that he's back. Once he's sure that he's really back, he focus once again on his other self's presence and felt it coming from inside._

 _"_ _Interesting."_

* * *

The Jedi recounted his story to his counterpart. He goes on to explain how he could peek at his other self's memory through their connection and that was how he found his other self's home. He was the one who got them back and after five hours of meditating he finally found a way how to enter and exit his body at will.

"…this is just a dream."

Hyoudou tried to convince himself. He rubbed his eyes and open them once again. The spirit is still there. He tried pinching himself. It hurts. Hyoudou Issei, although reluctantly, begin to accept that this is not a dream but reality. Then Hyoudou ask the question that has been bugging him from the beginning.

"Wait, if you can return to your body at will, why am I in control?"

'Mostly because I allow you to. You've had your life cut short by that fallen angel that stabbed you. Speaking of that, I think you need to talk with the other occupant of our body. Ddraig.'

As if on cue, a red gauntlet with clawed finger and two green jewels adorning it appear on Hyoudou's left arm. Hyoudou was surprised at the sudden appearance of the gauntlet, especially when it glows and a loud, booming voice echoed in his head.

[Finally. I thought you won't stop talking.]

'Well, I need to ease him first. Even if he has my brain now that doesn't mean it won't be too much for him to take in.'

The Jedi replied. He turn back to Hyoudou and explain.

'What you have there is the Boosted Gear, the thing that the fallen angel killed you for. Basically it is an artifact of incredible power. Usually you have to reach a certain level of power to utilize it but lucky for you, the Boosted Gear moved to my body along with your soul and my body is strong enough to activate it. You can ask Ddraig about the rest.'

[I still don't see why you allow him to use your body. To be honest, I would prefer you over the pervert.]

Ddraig honestly said. Having lived with Issei for all his life, anyone is much more preferable than the perverted teen, especially since the Jedi is stronger and more disciplined than Hyoudou and of course, someone familiar with battle if his body is anything to go by. The Jedi is of the same height as Hyoudou but his body is more toned and has several scars. He is also flexible and his muscles saw intense usage in ways unusual for normal humans.

The Jedi will certainly do much better than Hyoudou ever could as his host. But unfortunately, he is a little on the soft side since he decided to allow Hyoudou to occupy his body. His reason is because 'the poor boy died before he could live his life'.

'It is not like I'm doing this freely. Hyoudou died and if I were to replace him, too much discrepancy will appear. Someone is bound to get suspicious since I will no doubt act differently from Hyoudou. That will attract unwanted attention, especially if that fallen angel did not work alone.'

[True. It would be suspicious.]

'Plus I believe this is no coincidence. This is the will of the Force.'

"Uhh, the what now?"

Hyoudou asked dumbly, barely keeping up with everything said between them. Ddraig is also interested in this 'Force' thing as what he talked about with the Jedi is only about the supernatural world since that needs to be cleared first while the Jedi only spoke very briefly about himself.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It is an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together."

[Sounds like magic harnessing the power of nature.]

Ddraig muttered.

"Uhh, what is a Jedi?"

'The Jedi are guardians of peace and justice across the galaxy that serves the Galactic Republic. That reminds me, I don't come from this planet or even this galaxy, I think. From your point of view I am what you call an alien.'

"…WHAT!"

* * *

Hyoudou groaned as he fell down to his chair, tired after all that he learned this morning. Despite waking up rather early, a result of habit ingrained into Jedi Issei's body, he almost came in late because of everything that he learned that morning. Devils, Fallen Angels, Sacred Gears and then aliens, The Force, Jedi, the Galactic Republic, it's a surprise his brain is not physically hurting though his mental strain can be felt clearly.

He would've been late actually if he didn't run with everything he got. But he accidentally tapped into the Force and use Force speed to run to school. Jedi Issei told him halfway to the school. Hyoudou will need to train himself in the Force if he doesn't want to use the Force accidentally which might prove dangerous to his surroundings. The Jedi's body is used to channeling the Force and it might respond to Hyoudou's will and cause things to happen.

But it's still a hard decision. The Jedi, invisible to other apart from Hyoudou, is sitting on Hyoudou's desk contemplating. After all, knowing Hyoudou's mind, he might use The Force for minor and very embarrassing things like lifting up a girl's skirt or steal female underwear. But there's also the chance that he might not do that. Despite everything, the boy is quite noble and has his standard. Hyoudou never peeked on a girl or watch porn when he was in a relationship with that 'Amano Yuuma' and that says something.

"Heh."

'Why are you sighing?'

"Who wouldn't after having all that dumped into their head first thing in the morning."

Hyoudou grumbled. Sacred Gears and Jedi, his life has become much more ridiculous than the setting of an anime. It's too over-the-top even by fictional standard. Who would wake up one day finding out he died, met his look-alike and now shares one body, find out supernatural is real, and then found out that his look-alike is actually an alien from another galaxy with supernatural power.

And worse of all… his other self is part of an order that forbids any form of attachment and his body is already numb to the feelings and reactions Hyoudou felt most of the time, namely arousal. Not that he can't but it's extremely hard and it's also hard for him to think about perverted things that it makes his head hurt. It's because Hyoudou's thoughts is alien to the body that the reaction is late or even numbed. Fortunately that doesn't extend to walking or running.

The Jedi though is still somewhat fascinated by the reactions of his body when Hyoudou is in control. He said that this could be used to advance science by figuring out the relation between body and soul more clearly. Hyoudou does not share that fascination though.

"Oi Issei."

Hyoudou hear Matsuda's voice calling him but he's not in the mood to talk. All he want now is too sleep but his body wouldn't listen. If this is how the characters in all those manga where the characters switch body feels then he would have to applaud them. He can't stand one day being in this new body, let alone the rest of his life. Unfortunately, it is either this or die.

"Ahh… Is this perhaps punishment for all the time I spent being a pervert?"

Hyoudou muttered to himself. It was still heard by Ddraig and Jedi Issei though and they both nodded in approval, liking Issei's current predicament.

"Hey, are you feeling alright man? Talk to me."

Motohama shook his body, worried that his friend might be sick. Hyoudou look up with tears in his eyes, surprising the perverted glasses and baldy.

"Matsuda… Motohama… Uwaa!"

The self-proclaimed harem king of the perverted trio cries while hugging his two friends. The Jedi shook his head in embarrassment, an action mirrored by Ddraig. Well, let Hyoudou enjoy his time with his friend. It will become rare once he truly enter the world of supernatural, especially with devils around. He can feel their presence as a small and weak collection of Dark Side power focused on certain areas. Strange. He thought that devils would possess much more powerful Dark Side presence. But perhaps it's because of the different way the Force influence things in this planet? Or perhaps it indicates something else? He will need to speak with Irina after this. She's the scholar, not him.

Suddenly Issei's senses caught another presence when he reached out with the Force to get a general feel of the town. This one had just arrived but this is not what caught his attention. This presence… it is pure and powerful in the Light Side of the Force, just like Irina, and this presence is getting closer to where Irina and Serra are.

* * *

 **And that's that. The second chapter is just Issei and... Issei getting to know each other and Ddraig. To be honest, I originally thought that I made a mistake in still keeping DxD Issei around but after thinking about what I have in mind, turns out he will be necessary in the future. The Force had guided me to that stroke of brilliant idea. It will be confusing, I know, but it will be worth it. So this is how I will deal with things. Hyoudou will refer to DxD Issei while Jedi or just Issei will refer to, well, Jedi Issei. I'm still thinking about a surname for Jedi Issei. In this setting, Jedi Issei has no surname since his culture (whatever it is) doesn't require one.**

 **Next chapter will feature Serra Keto, Irina, and Asia Argento. Irina will adopt a surname for herself and it will be something many of you will probably recognize. Look forward to the next chapter and may the Force be with you, always.**

 **Ohh I almost forgot to answer Dragon Rider 66's question concerning the lightsabers. I won't say much because I will leave it to when they actually fight but here's an idea. Irina is similar to Obi-Wan while Issei is similar to Anakin.**


End file.
